Isolation
by Kamika
Summary: Not the same ChihiroXHaku storyline. Chihiro isn't beautiful, and when finally confronted with Haku after six long years how does she take in the fact that he just may have fallen for someone else? Please R


**Another spirited away fic, as my other one received no reviews and so I felt no bother in continuing it. I hope this one is better, so please R&R if you have the time. Thanks!**

**_-Kamika_**

You could say, that over the years, Chihiro had not developed into an outstanding beautiful young woman, like one would expect. She wasn't ugly, but there were no outstanding features about her, much like when she had first visited the spirit world at ten years old. Her skin was still pale, pimples dotted her forehead, a few spots littered around her nose and chin, and where she had her hair-highlighted blonde, dark roots streaked the base of skull. Overall, it wasn't a fantastic look. Still being the slim female she always had been, her baggy clothes hang off limply off her frame, so to hide the fact that she had not developed quickly she constantly wore jeans and hoody tops. And this was precisely how she looked, as she dragged her scuffed trainers through the muddy footpath that lead to her house on a windy and rainy October evening.

Cold spats of rain sprinkled on her face, and a slow, but icy breeze twisted and entwined itself round her ankles, freezing her ears and neck. Tripping on the hem of her jeans, which was trailing along the ground, she cursed and picked herself up from the wet earth, soil staining her knees and elbows. Perfect. Still the same klutz she'd always been. After what seemed like an eternity of a clockwork routine of trudging along, falling over and trudging along again, the sea blue house came into view. Finally.

Chihiro tore up to the farmhouse style door and kicked off her trainers before racing up to her bedroom and collapsing on the laminate flooring. Her sopping hair stuck to her face as she exhaled deeply, thoughts running briefly through her mind.

"Chihiro? Is that you honey?"

Her moms care free voice made the 16-year-old brunette want to scream in anger that she couldn't lead the same peaceful life, yet gritting her teeth she managed to hiss back,

"Yes. Hi mom."

"Oh good, I hope you had a good day at school, did you? I'll go and fix you some noodles, give me a few minutes."

She heard the pattering of feet trot down the staircase before Chihiro had a chance to reply that her day had been the same as any other, awful. Finally bored of wallowing in self pity, the young female picked herself up and wandered over to her wardrobe, yanking out a navy and white night shirt which she pulled over her head before disposing of her soggy clothing in the washing machine. Feeling ever so slightly less miserable, she tumbled down the stairs and stuffed her face with her tea, exchanging blunt conversation with her mother, before staggering back upstairs again and locking herself in the bathroom.

Sighing as she listened to the sloshing of the hot water swilling about in the bath and inhaling the fragrance of spiced apple candle that she had lit on the glass windowsill, her mind wandered back to her own time in the spirit world. Gazing at the overly large bath, it seemed nothing in comparison to the big tub her and Lin had to scrub. She felt a hint of a smile rest on her lips as she thought about the memories, yet much more than joy it bought sadness. Why had she not returned? Because she couldn't find the entrance. More than once she had stumbled through endless acres of woodland searching for the overgrown path that lead to the abandoned theme park, but never had she found it. Hell, she'd even dragged her parents there, hoping that maybe their relation to pigs would help her find it. But still to no avail.

She was so wound up in her thoughts and daydreaming that she didn't notice the boiling water spilling over the edge of the bath until it burnt her bare foot, which jolted her back to reality. Gasping, she managed to mop up the mess and sort out the bath, as she'd had experience in doing so. There she was, thinking about it again. Sinking into the warm liquid so that only her head was visible, she sighed and laid her head back, twisting one damp strand of hair round her slim index finger. She glared at her bitten down nails, one of the many things about her which proved she worried a lot, yet her parents still being the unemotional things that they were, never noticed.

Half an hour later as she dripped back into her bedroom, she spied her maths homework littering the floor. It was due tomorrow. Oh well, another day, another piece of homework she hadn't done, another detention that she wouldn't go to, and isolation she wouldn't go to. The cycle bored her. Throwing the nightshirt back over her head, she collapsed wearily onto her bed. Come to think of it, she didn't think she'd go to school tomorrow at all. Maybe she'd roam the woodland again. And maybe she'd find it. Maybe…

**Okay so what did you think? I know it was boring and didn't include much, but it will get better I promise. Please Please Please R&R!**


End file.
